


Reader X Character oneshots~ (mostly tsundere boys)

by NeonSparkles



Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Sibling Love, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSparkles/pseuds/NeonSparkles
Summary: Fluffy and fun reader inserts. Mostly paired with tsundere boys but also some other characters.Accepting requests so I can practice my writing~





	1. Squish: Killua Zoldyck X Big Sister! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like handmade gifts and Killua is less than decent at knitting. Fluffy little brother love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reader is at least three years older than Killua. Olsho assume this story is taking place some time in winter and before Killua leaves for the Hunter exam)

Gahhh!! Y/N’s birthday is in a week and she’ll be back from her mission by then too! What should I do? I could just buy her something…but…

~Flashback to last year~

“Ne Killua-kun, I really really love the gift you got me but don’t waste so much money on onee-chan next time okay? You should save it so you can buy something awesome in the future and besides, just the fact that you’re here makes me so happy and I love this card that you made! I’m so happy you took the time to do this for me! Wahh~ and what you wrote is so cute!!! My ototo is so sweet, onee-chan is so happy! Come here, let me squish you TTnTT ”

“Get back you weirdo! You’re so embarrassing!”

~Flashback ends~

She likes handmade things, right? What do I do? What can I make? Another card? That doesn’t seem like enough…maybe a mixtape? That’s kinda lame and she may never listen to it. Maybe something she could use?...maybe I can cook her something...but I want it to be something she can keep for a while…maybe like a sweater or something? It is getting colder after all...

~Time skip to next week~

“Give it back! It’s really bad! I’ll buy you something better!” your little brother begs as he rolls around on the floor in embarrassment.

You smile at Kil’s tantrums but ignore his pleas to return the gift.

“I’ll love it no matter what it is” you assure him. What in the world could he have gotten you…

“Really? You’ll love it even if it’s a rock” he stops rolling.

“If it’s a rock that my little brother picked out because it reminded him of me then yes, I’ll still love it”

“Baka! How are you even a Zoldyck” the rolling resumes, Killua’s face burning an adorable pink.

Grinning, you unwrap the package and freeze when you finally see the present.

It was a soft lavender coloured…shawl? Cape? It was hard to tell what exactly the cloth you were holding was.

“I know it doesn’t look like it, but it’s a scarf” he offers helpfully, his lips drawn in a sad pout.

You study the fabric carefully, turning it every way so you don’t miss any of the details. The scarf, as Killua called it was way too wide in some parts, and too narrow at others. The ends had white tassels that were way too big and some of the stitching was already coming loose. It looked like it could fall apart with one pull.

“Kil…” you trace the awkward and messy stitches, stopping at a corner where you see your name embroidered in white with a little heart next to it. Hehe that must’ve been so embarrassing for him.

“I’m just going to buy you stuff from now on!” whined Killua who was currently sitting cross legged with his back to you. “A scarf! What was I thinking, I should’ve just-”

He freezes when he feels you hugging him. Out of all your siblings, you’d spent the most time with Kil who seemed to see you as something of a role model. Your parents certainly thought you were responsible for his “rebellious” stage and tried to keep you two apart as much as possible. Of course, it didn’t work though, if anything it only made you closer and possibly even more rebellious. The two of you met up often during missions to go see the sights of the cities, you went shopping together, and you even kept him company when Illumi dropped off Kil at Heaven’s Arena. In some way you felt like you’d raised Killua yourself.

“Ne…I really have the sweetest little brother in the world” you’re sure your voice cracks as a single tear rolls down to Kil’s shirt, your cheeks hurting from how much you’re smiling.

“W-well it's not that great…but do you like it?” he sounds pleased as he endures your death grip like hug.

“What do you think! I love it! I love it so much! When did you have the time to make this?!” you let go of your brother to wrap the scarf around your neck, surprised at how soft and warm it feels.

“I watched a few videos on how to knit and Gotoh gave me some tips as well. It still came out bad though ;-; ” his shoulders slump.

“But it’s so cute and it feels so nice and toasty! I’m going to wear it all the time. But if you still feel bad, how about another hug from onee-chan?” you tease as you hug your brother again, playfully ruffling up his hair. Killua looks away from you, trying to act like he wasn’t enjoying the attention.

“I’m only letting you because it’s your birthday!”

~Time skip to next week~

“WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY WORE IT OUTSIDE?! WHY!?! IT LOOKS SO BAD!!!” Killua’s face is crimson as he yells, jaw almost hitting the floor. 

“I LIKE IT! AND MY OTOTO MADE IT FOR ME SO I DON’T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!” you declare defiantly, scarf wrapped tight around you. 

“I’LL MAKE YOU A NEW ONE!” he offers desperately.

“OKAY BUT I’LL STILL WEAR THIS ONE BECAUSE I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU”

“UGH SHUT UP! DON’T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!”


	2. Keep Up: Kid! Sasuke Uchiha X Kid! Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU set in Konoha. Kid reader finds out their soulmate is a less than pleased Sasuke. Definitely more interesting than this summary.

“It is tradition in Konoha for all young people to receive their soulmate lock or key on their 12th birthday Y/N. Locks for those who keep their feelings to themselves, and keys for those who could draw out those feelings. Each clan has their own set of locks and keys but no one can know who, when, or where you will find your soulmate. So even if it takes a while, you must always keep looking, a soulmate is only one after all. Do you know how the charms work? How to tell if your soulmate is near?”

“Yes Gran-”

“The charms glow Y/N! and if your connection is particularly strong, the charms turn hot! Once the lock and key have been paired, it is believed that the owners of the charms will be bound to each other, their hearts forever belonging to the other. Many young people these days don’t believe in this power anymore and throw away their charms. But you must believe Y/N, the powers worked for me, for your father, and it will for you as well. A life without one’s soulmate can get very lonely, we all yearn for the person who will accept us as we are, cherish us and love us until our deaths.”

“But what if I don’t want a soulmate? Our hearts will only be bound if both of us are willing right?”

“Yes, an unwilling heart cannot be forced to bind itself, but it will be forced to live alone, until they decide to open their hearts. There is only one soulmate for everyone Y/N, and if you do not accept yours, you will be alone as you cannot take another’s. Even if you were to force a connection, it will never be as perfect and complete as the one you could have shared with your special one.”

“That’s kinda unfair, what if I don’t like my soulmate? Or what if I fall in love with someone else?”

“Silly child! You’re too young to be thinking about these things! Your 12th birthday isn’t for another two years. Stop worrying and go play with your friends!”

“You’re the one who keeps telling me about the charms all the time!....………….but Grandma, what if I’m willing, but my soulmate doesn’t want me?”

“You don’t need to look so worried Y/N, Grandma will pray every day so that your soulmate will be a nice, kind, pleasant person, one who will love you and want to spend the rest of their life by your side.”

“Thanks Grandma…….can you also pray that they’re cool though? It’d be kinda annoying if my soulmate was Haruno or that Uzamaki kid”

“Of course! That’s a given Y/N, everyone in our family always goes for the ‘cool’”

“Thanks Gran! I’m going now!”

~Time skip to a few months after your 12th birthday~

You’re walking around town with your friends.

“Ehh? Really Y/N? You actually believe in that soulmate crap?” your friends stare curiously at the key hanging from your neck.

“W-well I don’t really buy it but it made my Grandma happy you know? She was always telling me about how everyone in my clan found their soulmate…I’m only wearing it for her memory…”

“Aww that’s so cute Y/N!” your friend grins, making you blush.

“What are you gonna do if you actually find your soulmate? Or what if they threw away their charm like me?”

“Yeah! What if I’m your soulmate but we’ll never know because I don’t have my- I gotta go! I’m going to find my charm! It was a lock!”

“Hehe! That baka thinks he’s your soulmate Y/N”

“I wouldn’t mind He’s nice… and funny…” you were being honest, you were realistic with your expectations and you’d be happy to just find someone nice and fun to be around.

However, if you were being completely truthful, you mostly didn’t believe in the whole soulmate thing but you had to admit the idea was appealing. And on the off chance that this whole soulmate thing was real, what if yours was super cool, funny and awesome? Were you willing to give that up just so your friends wouldn’t make fun of you for wearing your charm? Of course not!

~Time skip to next week~

You were at the academy, going about your day as usual when Naruto did something stupid again. How you ended up on top of Sasuke Uchiha was still beyond you though. The last thing you remembered was chasing Uzamaki and Inuzuka down the hall. Evidently you had crashed, but what caught your attention wasn’t the boy underneath you but the intricately designed lock that hung off his neck. You’d only seen it for a second before it slipped under his shirt again, but a glow was there, you were sure…

“Show me that lock! I need to see!” you demanded, straddling an increasingly annoyed Sasuke.

“Get off” came the curt reply.

“Nuh uh, not until you let me see!” It was a good thing you put in all that extra training, you knew you were strong enough to keep the Uchiha here for a while.

“…why do you want to see it so badly?” Sasuke knew the fastest way out of this was to get you to leave on your own.

“Call it curiosity. Just show me and you can go!”

“Fine. There, happy now?” he relents and pulls out his locket, leaving you to examine it while he listens for anyone who might be walking towards you.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Can I go?” his seemingly bored tone snaps you out of your trance.

Your shoulders tremble as you grip the glowing blue lock, your own key lighting up at having found its partner.

“…”

“Uh…wh-” you cut him off with a yell, exaggerated sobs wracking your body.

“GRANDMA!!! I know I said I wanted my person to be cool but I didn’t mean ‘devoid of feelings’ cold! Are you really telling me my soulmate is this…this recluse?!”

“What are you doing?! Stop yelling and get off me!” Sasuke looks panicked and you hear footsteps getting closer.

“What? What do you mean? Don’t you care that you just found your soulmate?” you gape at him, teary eyed.

“Uh no, I have no idea what you’re talking about and to be honest, I don’t care! Do you realise the position we’re in, you idiot?! Get off!” he tries to wriggle free.

Holding back a groan of defeat, you get off him but grab onto his hand tight, refusing to lose him.

“Let go of me” standing up, he tries to shake you off.

“I want to, but give me some time to process this at least. We’re soulmates! I need to think this through before I make any hasty decisions” you cling onto him. Sasuke was known for being a wily one.

“You keep saying we’re soulmates, why?” his blank yet slightly ticked off expression annoys you. Was he feigning ignorance just to get rid of you or?

“What do you mean why? Our charms! Look at them!” you hold up your charm and his as well, both glowing faintly.

“…so?” maybe he really didn’t know…

“Don’t you know the legend?” you eye him sceptically.

“If it’s a legend, it’s probably not worth knowing” came the smart alec reply.

Unable to think of a good retort, you content yourself with shaking a fist at the heavens! GRANDMA! WHY?!

“Be patient and I’ll explain, I’m not letting you leave until then so this’ll end faster if you don’t make too much of a fuss, okay?”

A sigh is the only reply you get as you drag him outside to someplace quiet where you can discuss things in peace.

You sit cross-legged on the grass, across from a bored looking Sasuke as you explain the legend of the charms which you learn he hadn’t been told of since his family had been killed before they could. All he knew was that the charm was important and had to be protected.

“That’s what this thing is for? Guess it’s just junk then. Might as well sell it or something” He plays around carelessly with the locket.

“WHAT! Wait! Don’t you wanna talk about it at least! We’re soulmates! We’ll probably be really happy together” Having recovered from the shock, you feel optimistic about your fate, Sasuke wasn’t that bad, he was cool, attractive, and definitely smart. He’d understand if you sold the idea well enough. Who doesn’t want a guarantee of happiness in love, right? “I don’t know about you but-”

He cuts you off, “Not interested, seems like a pain”. You want to smack your forehead but you resist. So he’s not that smart, but still, he had good genes, he was an Uchiha after all. Maybe sympathy was the right way to go…

“But…but you only get one soulmate, if- if you’re unwilling…then I’ll never be able to find someone else who might make me as happy” your voice goes low, trying to put as much emotion as you can muster into your request.

“I make you happy?” he almost sounds amused but his expression doesn’t reveal any of his thoughts. That could be a useful trait for your children to have. A poker face was always useful for ninjas! Too bad you aren’t as good at hiding or lying about your feelings…

“Well no, I don’t even know you but I know you’re most likely a good guy and I know that we could be happy together! I’ll be happiest if I’m with you!” you answer earnestly, despite everything Naruto said, Sasuke was probably nice…

“…you realise we’re 12, right?” the way he looks at you makes you feel vulnerable, as if you’re the most unintelligent person he had met. You can’t help the little stab of pain in your heart.

“Yeah, so?” you try to keep your voice from quivering.

“Aren’t we too young to care about this stuff?” Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe…maybe you should stop…Sasuke clearly didn’t want you. Do you want Sasuke? Why were you insisting? You were usually a lot more prideful, rarely allowing anyone to see you as desperate. It was pitiful. But- but you had to, if Sasuke left as well…

“Maybe, but if you throw away that charm, and if you’re unwilling, then we’ll just be giving up on what could possibly be the best thing to happen to either of us. Are you really going to give that up Sasuke? With my Grandma gone, I- I don’t have anyone else so…don’t leave me…please?”

“I understand that but I can’t” he looks uncomfortable, his eyes unwilling to meet yours

“Why not? Please? You’ll be happier too, it’s basically guaranteed…” the quickness of his reply ticks you off, had he even listened to anything you said.

“I can’t make room for it in my plans” why was he being so vague when you were here letting yourself be vulnerable for something that could make the both of you happier.

“Then…then change your plans to include me because I’ve made up my mind, you jerk!” you slam your fist onto the ground. Here you were, guaranteeing a lifetime of happiness and this idiot didn’t care?!

“Oi. Stop yelling! It’s because I can’t take you along with me” he flinches, looking shocked at your outburst.

You calm down instantly, curiosity taking the place of rage. “Huh, you’re going somewhere?” Sasuke was going to be travelling? Maybe that was the reason for him being difficult, maybe he didn’t think you’d be okay with uprooting your life in the village and if you were being honest, wandering hermit wasn’t exactly the kind of lifestyle you’d envisioned for yourself…

“Maybe, but the point is, you should give up on me because you’ll find someone better, someone who can actually be around to make you happy” he crosses his arms, trying to look serious.

“Baka, I told you before, none of that matters because I know I’ll be happy with you, so I’ll just tag along” you could give it up. Travelling might actually be fun, life in the village could get boring sometimes…

“Don’t you dare!” he actually looked mad for a second.

“Why not?”

“It’s too much for you to handle…” was he underestimating you or was it actually going to be too dangerous?

“That’s not very informative” you reply blandly.

“ARGHHH! Listen, you’re not coming along and we’re not soulmates! If it’ll make you happy, I’ll keep the charm but it won’t do us much good because we may never see each other again” his minor outburst is surprising. The only person who gets this kind of reaction out of him is usually Naruto. Wow, you and Naruto are now on the same level…

“…fine. Just keep the charm, I’ll find you myself once you leave” you say decidedly. It’s not like he could stop you.

“Oh, because finding me would be easy?” he scowls, arms crossed against his chest.

“You’re underestimating the power of your soulmate. They say that if your love is strong enough, a person can find their soulmate even if they’re on opposite ends of the world!” hearing someone call your name, you both stand up, brushing the dust off your clothes.

“I thought you said you didn’t love me” his anger having subsided, his tone tells you that he’s only mildly annoyed.

“I didn’t say that, and I don’t love you, not yet at least” feeling confident, you grin flirtatiously.

His brows knit together in confusion, you take his silence as a request for an explanation.

“We have some time until you leave right? I’ll fall in love with you by then” you declare. The plan was fool proof! Just spend time together every day until you fell in love.

“…baka” he looks away from you, seemingly having a new-found interest in the foliage at his feet. Unsure of what else to say, you resign yourself to studying the boy in front of you. You weren’t a mind reader but you knew you’d given him a lot to think about, maybe with time, he’d come to accept the situation like you had…

“When are you leaving?” remembering that you have places to be, you start your walk back to class, Sasuke following behind you, his presence seemingly calmer.

“In another six months or so” he sounds somewhat amused, as if he’s come to appreciate your persistence.

“That’s more than enough time! That’s possibly enough time for me to even get you to start liking me!” you grin cheerily, feeling optimistic about your chances.

“You could probably do it in lesser” he mumbles, trying to sound annoyed.

A soft gust swallows his words.

“What? I couldn’t make out what you said” you turn around to ask him. 

“Nothing. I said nothing.” he pushes past you, his ears a suspicious shade of red.

You follow but his pace quickens.

“Why you walking so fast? Are you trying to get rid of me? We’re in the same class you know!” you call out after him.

“Walk faster then or you’ll never keep up” you don’t have to look to tell that he’s smiling and you can't help your grin as you race after him.

“Sasuke wait up! Wait for your SOULMATE!” you call out teasingly.

“SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really really enjoyed writing this~ it's my first time writing a soulmate AU, hopefully it's okay :3
> 
> I feel like I write better stories for characters that aren't currently on my list o.o the way I wrote the reader seems annoying though o.o they seem super hyper or something?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Request if you'd like a fic, I'm always looking for practice~
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ^^


End file.
